I can't hide from you
by fight-the-fire
Summary: Edward left me around four months ago and since then life has been a downward spiral, giving me something and then taking it right back again... but one thing keeps me going, keeps me alive... and that's Sam. ONE-SHOT


**I can't hide from you.**

**This is a one-shot for Sam/Bella,**

**Read, review and show me the love!  
**

It's been four months since Fuckward left and just under three months since I found out about 'werewolves' and imprinting. There is a reason I say 'werewolves' and that is because they can't be _actual_ werewolves as they don't phase on a full moon, so I think a more accurate description would be shape-shifter. The guys don't take too well to being proven wrong so my discovery was pushed aside and used as useless knowledge, almost like everything else I do.

Like the fact that Sam imprinted on me, but refused it as he couldn't leave Emily, who at this very moment in time still believes she is still Sam's imprint and thinks he is just distracted. He says he's staying with her because he loves her and it is unfair to leave her but the truth can't be hidden; the truth is she's pregnant with his child and he just can't admit it to me.

And because he repelled his imprint to me, his connection to Emily, who is right now his fiancée, hung on just enough so she wouldn't know, which was all well and good for him, while heart breaking for me.

Everyone in the pack knew of the imprint, some hated the fact while others just pitied me for the fact I couldn't get the guy. But I didn't want him; I needed him. Because of this fact I had grown close to some members of the pack, mainly Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared, and because of my connection to them I was still welcome on reservation, welcome to observe from a distance what I want, but can never have.

So here I am, once again, on the way to La Push to meet Jake and get one lasting glimpse of Sam from a distance. These little sightings are the only things that keep me living, keeping the pain from becoming so unbearable that I want to give up; making me want to end it all.

My truck wheezed around another corner and into the drive way of Billy and Jake's house, the sound of it chugging away alerting them of my presence. Jake came running out of the house and flung my door open, screeching his usual welcome down my ear before snatching me in a big bear hug.

"Hey Jake, I guess you missed me?" I smirked and hugged him back with what little effort I had at this moment in time, due to the fact I hadn't had my Sam fix.

"Bells, I will always miss you and come on! I told you to be here by two and you are..." He quickly checked his watch before he screeched, "quarter past two! I told Paul and Jared to meet us at the beach and you are late!"

"Jake! Please calm down; I swear sometimes you are far more feminine than me." I chuckled at the look of pure horror that passed across his face. "Come on then, wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

He let out a bellowing laugh, trying to prove his masculinity and failing before grabbing my wrist and running down the road, shouting bye to Billy. After moaning and groaning about how slow I was at running he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, with me screaming against his back as he chuckled.

"I always knew it," I heard a familiar voice say. "I always knew Jake was going to try and kidnap her!" Then, being Jared, he lunged at me and Jake, throwing us backwards onto the sand in a messed up heap.

"Well, what would I ever have done without my wolf in shining armour?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know Bells, it depends on what I did this time," I heard Paul say.

"Well you, Paul, have done nothing so I refuse to speak to you!" I stood up and brushed the sand off my jeans as Paul pouted, and the guys laughed.

"For that, dearest Belly, I will get you!" He said scooping me up and running straight into the icy water and throwing me in.

"For crying out loud, could you not have let me take my jeans off first?" I yelled after I resurfaced to see seven laughing figures. Wait... seven laughing figures?

Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil and... Sam. What was he doing here? Did he come to torture me some more? To show me what I could have had if I had been here before or just to show me how unfair life could really be? Well, I suppose it could be a mixture of all three, but I doubt any person could be that mean but the truth of the matter is still harsh.

I started to make my way out to get my revenge on Paul when Embry ran up and pushed me back in, with me clinging on to him to him to bring him down also.

"That was hardly fair!" He screeched at me.

"And you hardly sound like a guy, now move its bloody freezing!" I laughed, pushing my way past them as Jared came up and wrapped a towel around my shoulders before running into the crashing waves to join Embry.

I put the towel on the floor before sitting down and watching fondly as person after person threw themselves into the bitterly cold water.

"They like you, you know," A hushed voice said from behind me. "They think of you like family and hate me for doing this but this is how it's meant to be." I turned slowly to see Sam crouched next to me.

"They _are _my family in the truest sense of the word. Each and every one of them is like a brother to me and if anything were to happen to them their loss or their ill feeling would be a great pressure on me and I suppose they feel the same. I mean really, how would you feel if your complete existence was against you from the very start?" Tears formed in my eyes but I quickly brushed them away, not willing to show my weakness.

"Isabella, I am sorry but this is just how it was meant to be. How can you not understand this? It kills me to see you, it fuels my longing to be with you and to see you so upset, so crushed... it tortures me. I love you Isabella, and because of this I can't be around you." His face looked strong and stern, while his eyes showed exactly how torn he was.

"I haven't told anyone this, and you are the only one that knows my true feelings. I can't hide anything from you, and I know you already know one of the main reasons I refuse this, why I refuse you. I can't leave this child. I can't leave her alone after all I have put her through and I can't lie when I tell you this but me and you, we are wrong together..." I quickly cut him off, my voice piercing through the air between up like frozen daggers.

"If we are so wrong together _why_ did you imprint on me? _Why_ am I so torn? And oh my God _why_ are we having this conversation?!" I yelled before scooping my shoes up and running barefoot from the beach.

I looked for comfort, and comfort I found in the arms of a woman broken like myself. She found me curled up against a tree with tears leaking from my eyes and she sat next to me, murmuring soothing words and held me until the tears dried and my heart ached.

"It's going to be okay. What's your name?" She asked her voice soft and completely understanding.

"Bella, my name is Bella Swan." I wiped my tears before looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what you just witnessed; I just couldn't keep it in any longer. It's tearing me apart," I mumbled.

"It's okay. And my name is Leah Clearwater, I'm the daughter of Harry and Sue Clearwater, my Dad was a friend of your Dad's before..." Her voice stuttered at the remembrance of losing her father. I put my arms around her neck and held her tight to me allowing her an escape like she had for me.

We sat together for a few hours, laughing together, before we noticed it was beginning to get dark, and when we did we made our way back to the clearing of the woods, where she hugged me and we exchanged numbers before going our separate ways; me to Jake's house to pick up my truck and her back home.

****Back at Jake's house****

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" Jake yelled, rushing out of the house, closely followed by the entire pack, including a distraught looking Sam.

"I've been out surprisingly, and now I'm going home," I said, my voice slow and words sharp. I jumped into the truck and was putting the key in the ignition when the door was wrenched open and I was thrown out.

"Where have you been?" Jake yelled throwing me back into the truck, his body trembling with anger.

"I was out! I have stated this already Jake, and why should you care anyway, you are not Charlie!"

"I may not be Charlie but I do care about your well being now tell me, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" His whole body was now practically vibrating, making his voice tremble.

"You want to know exactly where I've been. Well fine then, I ran into the woods, spoke to a complete stranger who's name I now know as Leah, the same Leah you happen to call a bitch every so often, and then I walked back here to get my truck and _go home._ Now when this interrogation is over I'm going home. I'll speak to you tomorrow maybe," I said, my voice hard and cold as I jumped back into the driver's seat and set off down the road, puffs of gray smoke leaving a trail behind me.

****Skip forward a few hours****

I was still feeling bad about shouting at Jake, using such a harsh tone on my friends and not waiting to find out what was wrong with my Sam. Hold up a second... did I just say _my_ Sam? I meant Sam; just Sam.

He looked so sad, so lost... so in need of comfort. Thinking of it now makes me want to go back to La Push, wrap him in my arms and tell him the truth; tell him everything. I'd tell him I love him and tell him anything he wanted just to be blessed with one of his famous smiles, but I can't and I won't. Instead I'll sit here, torturing myself and pray for a moment of peace, a moment when I can close my eyes and forget the world for a few small hours.

But that peace doesn't want to bless me with its presence; so I sit here hugging my knees to my chest, begging time to move faster so I can call Jacob and beg him for forgiveness. So I can text Jared and Paul and tell them stupid jokes. So I can go down to La Push and see the one I want, the only one I can't have.

_Okay, Bella, when did you get so damn soppy! Get a life girl! _

I laughed at my inner monologue and shook my head, clearing it of such thoughts. It was at that moment my phone vibrated under my pillow signalling I had a text. I scooped it up, unlocking it and allowing the light to illuminate the room wondering who in hell texts at... HALF FOUR?! When I last checked the time it had been half one and that seemed only a few hours ago.

The text simply said, 'come to the door' and that's what I did without thinking about it. I grabbed a dressing gown to cover myself and picked up a bobble to tie my hair back as I ran down the stairs.

I opened the door to find Leah bawling, with her arms wrapped around her waist, nails digging through into her skin. I ran straight to her and wrapped my arms around her neck before dragging her inside, sitting her on the couch before making a cup of hot chocolate and a coffee for myself, to wake me up.

"Leah, what's happened?" I asked as she sobbed against my neck. It was then I realised her temperature was abnormally high; as high as Jake's. She didn't... She couldn't!

"I don't know! I'm so confused! One minute I was standing by my bedroom window, watching the darkness, when my ex-boyfriend, Sam Uley, walked out and looked my straight in the eye before shaking his head and walking away, then I just became so angry. I ran into the back garden and screamed before..." Her voice cracked and she started sobbing again. I sat with my arms around her until she calmed again enough to talk.

"I'm so confused," she whispered. "But I heard a name in your name in my head, by a familiar voice I couldn't exactly tell, and it was speaking to someone else saying you should never have been told, that they shouldn't have let you understand. Then they realised my presence and shouted my name and the next thing I know I'm lying on the floor, completely naked, my body shaking and I just needed to know what happened. I needed to know why I suddenly had bloody _paws!_" Her voice became high and she quickly turned to face me.

"You think I'm crazy don't you! You think I'm making all this up! But what could I expect. I come to your house at half four, shouting my mouth off saying I have paws!" She shook her head back and forth, while stepping backwards away from me.

"Leah! I hate to tell you this but I don't think you are crazy at all! Now if you will just sit down, I will be back in a moment!" I said before running up the stairs and retrieving my phone from the place on my bed where I had left it before I ran to the door.

With shaking hands I typed in Jakes mobile number and on the third ring he picked up.

"Yes, _Isabella?"_ He said with a sarcastic lilt in his voice.

"I need your help-" was all I was able to say before he interrupted.

"You need _my _help? Why should I help you? Why don't you go and get Charlie to do it for you or one of you precious leeches to help!" He shouted before hanging up. That was a low blow Jake, and it stung.

I ran downstairs with my phone still in hand as I typed in Jared's number. He'd know what to do wouldn't he? Please say he knows what to do! I saw Leah pacing in the living room and made a quick gesture telling her I would be just a moment.

Jared picked up as soon as the phone began to ring and hearing his non judging voice brought me back from the pit of despair I'd just been thrown into.

"Bella?!" He said, his voice hushed, probably because of the time.

"Jared, please I need help. You see, Leah just arrived at the house and-" and for the second time in less than one hour I was cut off. "Wait! Did you just say Leah is at your house?! WHY THE HELL IS SHE THERE?" He yelled.

"JARED, SHE PHASED! The guys were talking about me she automatically came to me for answers. Can you get down here, like now please?" I knew it was low but I was begging him; I couldn't explain to a new wolf that she was a thing she thought was a myth on my own, without any experience of being one myself.

"I'm on my way now!" With that he hung up and I went in to look after Leah.

Just under five minutes later there was a loud knock on the door, which made me thank God for Charlie staying out tonight. I ran to the door, leaving Leah on the sofa, and answer the door and two black silhouettes ran past me and into the house; but it wasn't Jared. It wasn't anyone from the pack.

It was Victoria and a vampire so far unknown to me. She grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall, knocking the wind out of me. In the corner of my eye I could see a wolf, Leah, fighting the unknown vampire. And from what I knew, for a new wolf, she was doing well.

"I haven't got much time, so I'll have to make this quick but don't worry I'll make sure it's painful," Victoria whispered into my ear before grabbing my wrist and snapping it without breaking the skin. I screamed, thrashing around in her grasp until she smashed me back into the wall, leaving a slight indentation in the wall, and giving me a dizzy spell, as a high pitched screech, metal-like filled the air.

I whipped my head to a side in time to see an arm get flung to the opposite side of the room and Jared burst through the door... Followed by Sam. His head whipped to where Leah was fighting the still unknown vampire and then he turned and saw me pinned to the wall by the vampire they had been hunting for over 2 months.

"Bella!" He yelled as both he and Jared phased, Jared running to help Leah while Sam charged at Victoria. Just as Victoria snapped my right leg, Sam connected with her, throwing her off me. I collapsed to the floor, unable to move with one broken leg and wrist, blurring vision and a whirring mind.

"Victoria!" A high pitched screech that belonged to the unknown vampire cut through the whirring and implanted itself into my head.

"RILEY! Finish them off then help me here!" Victoria's shrill voice shouted back. A chorus of growls filled the room and more high pitched, metal-like screeches filled the air. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the dismembered body of a vampire scattered across the floor, and three wolves chasing Victoria into the woods.

****BLACKOUT! ****

As I regained consciousness I could hear three voices bickering, getting ever louder as I got control back over my body. I tried to sit up and winced at the pain to my head as someone, who's features were yet to be pronounced, ran forward and pushed me gently back onto the sofa. Wait... How did I get on the sofa? My confusion must have shown on my face as Leah, who I could now see properly, answered my internal question.

"Sam carried you over here. I must say though, that must hurt! You've been out for just over five minutes; it took just about everything we had to keep Sam sane before you woke up. He's really worried..." Her voice trailed off and she looked longingly into space. Did she understand know what was happening? Did they explain to her what she was and _how_ did she know how to fight the damn vampire?!

"Well Bella, the fact that you speak as though we are not here really hurts!" Jared said chuckling slightly, hoping to lighten the mood. "And just so you know, we have explained everything to her and it was her instinct to attack the 'damn vampire'." He said, trying to and failing to impersonate my voice.

"Bella, we need to get you to a hospital," I heard Sam say from behind me.

Just as I was about to protest he carried on, moving around the sofa and sitting in front of me. "You've got a broken leg and a broken wrist, and I can unfortunately feel it all. You need some painkillers, some sleep and you need those injuries checked out. You can sleep in the car," He added before picking me up and carrying me out to the car, closely followed by Jared and Leah, both who had their phones attached to their ears.

****A week later, Bella's out of hospital and is going back over everything****

I can't believe Charlie, the chief of Police, believed that I 'fell down the stairs', breaking both my wrist and leg. I understand it is possible with my track record for falling, but I'm not that bad anymore, it's usually just a cover up for other things. Like vampires and werewolves and falling off damn motorbikes! I can't believe Jake talked me into going on one of them.

Ah, Jake. He came into the hospital, no later than 5minutes after I arrived, begging for forgiveness which I was more than happy to give, on the condition he doesn't go on about my 'falling' in front of Charlie to see how I'll react. He eagerly agreed, hugging me and taking position in a corner of the room I was given as more people filed in.

Leah had taken wolf life smoothly so far. She was a bit annoyed about the fact that she was the only girl, and the fact she was naked every time she phased back but other than that was OK with it. Sam had explained about imprinting to her and told her about Emily and the fact that she was his imprint when he broke up with her.

The rest of the pack were all good, except for Sam, who was now sitting in front of me explaining everything with tears leaving tracks down his face.

"She lied! She was never pregnant! She knew she was losing me, but rather than telling me she took it into her own hands by lying to me. I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry!" He whimpered, burying his face into the side of my neck, arms around my waist.

"It's okay..." I murmured against his hair. The guys would probably laugh at such weakness, but the hilarious truth is I've sat like this with almost each of them, helping them dry tears and get everything out of their system.

"How can anything be okay, Bella? After everything I've done to you how can it be okay? How can you even face me?!" He said, confidence in his voice as he sat back up. He wanted to know _how _I could forgive him?

"I can face you every day because I need you like the air I breath. I need you more than I need almost anything else and it will be okay because it has to be. You must believe it will be okay, because you are such a pure person, you have done nothing wrong so you will be okay," I answered. "I've never been so honest with anyone in my life, but you must understand, I love you, I just need to know if you feel the same way to me?"

His hands framed my face and he looked deep into my eyes before answering, "Isabella Swan, I can't believe you ever doubted for a moment that I didn't love you. Everything you just said is the same for me except you _are_ the air I breath and you are all I need to carry on. I though you already knew all this Bella, or I would have told you before. I love you and only you, Bella," He spoke with sincerity as he confessed everything to me, our faces only inches apart.

"Please, don't hate me for this," He whispered before closing the distance between us, his lips caressing mine, a look of pure love in his eyes and for once, I felt complete. He pulled away, resting his forehead to mine, so close I could feel each breath he took. "Bella, I love you. I can't hide from you anymore, please forgive me," he begged.

I answered in a heartbeat, "_yes_," before I leant forward, bringing his lips back to mine and allowing my whole world to fall gently into place, feeling completely at peace; completely whole. And it was true, there was nothing he could hide from me, and there was nothing I could hide from him because from then on, we were one.


End file.
